His life changed
by thunderangel12
Summary: It all started with a freshers party and ended up in Musa's death and who's responsible? Riven. But what happens when years after he goes to Melody and find someone just like Musa....
1. All 4 chapters in one

I don't own winx. I own nothing but my computer and this fic

Hi everyone. It's my first fic so please do be too strict.Though flames are allowed And please review so that I can write more.

A freshers party, a death, someone's life is going to change. Someone really close is responsible for the death.What will this year of hard work bring for the winx?

**Chapter-1 **

**Alfea: the winx are roaming and enjoying the beautiful weather**

"I am bored. Can't we do anything except just laying idle here." Stella said to the others. "Stella's right, we have just 2 things to do now-a-days. Either sit and study or take extra classes with Faragonda." Musa said. "But now we are doing some thing different and are enjoying the nature. I wonder why was the school off today." Flora asked. "It's simple. Someone burst the pipe at the back of the school." "And how do you know that Tecna?" Layla asked. "Hello people! Wake up. It's Tecna the genius. Have you forgotten so easily?"It was Stella "I wonder what are the guys doing. Their life is probably better than ours." Bloom sighed . Just then there was a wind attack and everyone closed their eyes to prevent dust getting inside their eyes. "Wh…a..t was ….tha..t?" One of the girls said. Suddenly it stopped and there was silence everywhere. Everything was too silent. Layla said, "Alright. I know what that was. This is another of the guys 'exciting' entry." "What a wonderful guess Layla" Brandon replied to this. "How are you ladies" "Hi Bloom."Sky "Hi Tecna." Timmy "Hi my dear Honey" "Brandon, will you stop calling me that. It gives me creeps. It seems that I am a 75 year old grandma. You know I still don't have a single freckle or a pimple on my face." Stella replied . To this Musa stared at Stella too closely. It seemed that she was examining her. "Hey what is it Musa? Get away." "Hey guys, don't you think it is a pimple?" Brandon understood and replied, "You are right Musa. It is a big one too." "What!! Where??? Now where the heck is my mirror?" Stella said, replied very scared. Everyone laughed except Riven. Even Helia forced a smile. "By the way girls, we all were wondering…." Sky was trying to say but Riven interrupted him and said, "Talk about yourself." Sky cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, **I, Brandon, Timmy and Helia** were wondering if you people will accompany us in a picnic this weekend." "Sky, Is this a thing to ask? Anyways we gals were really bored. It will be fun. Right gals?" Stella said "That's good. So this Saturday…." Sky again tried to say but was again interrupted by Riven, "Sunday. Saturday is a sleep day." "Alright" Sky said, slightly loosing his temper, "This **Sunday** at 6 am in the morning." " Yaps. Now we all gotta go. See ya on Sunday. Bye Riven." Musa said. "Yeah whatever." Musa smiled and thought, 'God knows why I like him.'

**Alfea:- Free class**

"I wonder why has the teacher not came. I think we were supposed to be roaming or studying during our free class. Wonder why Pharagonda told us to stay back?" Bloom concluded. Flora said, "I think she wants to make an announcement. Maybe an important one." After some time there is an announcement. " Good morning students. As you all know that we have new students like every year this year too, so we need to have a fresher's party organized. This year I would be really thankful if the third year student come forward and take up the duty to organize a brilliant a brilliant party. I want groups for- 1.) invitations I would like Stella to take over this duty. You may take as many students as you want." " Oh wow!!" Stella interrupted showing artificial excitement." "For this you are asked to call the Red Fountain students and Teachers specially." "Oh wow." Stella said , now really excited. "Now the second thing, I want a volunteer for decorations and I think Flora is the best for this purpose. Then we have the outer tenting and a parking place for vehicles. I would like Tecna to take over. Then we have shopping for the basic necessities and it would be really kind of Bloom to perform this duty. And now about music…." She was interrupted by the other students as they said, "Musa" Pharagonda cleared her throat and continued, " As I was saying about music, I would really like Layla to take over." Everyone was shocked even Musa. "I would like Layla to take over this duty because I want Musa to concentrate only on the songs which she is going to perform. Thank You." " That will do." Musa said.

**Chapter-2**

"Miss Pharagonda, miss Pharagonda." " Yes Stella, come in. How are your duties going on?" " Mam, Saladine says that this year the party will be held at Red Fountain and it will be a ball and students will dance and we girls won't have to do anything but get ready and reach there on Friday." Stella said, all at once. "Thank you Stella." Miss Pharagonda switched on the mic and started, " Students of third year, may I have you attention please. According to the information given from you batch mate Stella, the freshers party is being held at Red Fountain tomorrow and so you needen't do anything told to you to do. And since you are girls-young ones too- I give you today's day leave so that you can go shopping but girls return to school by 5 in the evening. And now I would like the winx to come and see me in my office. Thank you" " Thank you Stella. Please wait here till your friends join you."

"May we come in mam?" Bloom asked. " Oh girls. Please come in I wanted to talk to you about something important." Stella mumbled under her breath, "I hope she is not wondering to send us to any mission during the ball day." " Girls, as you know that this year the party is organized at Red Fountain and this year we will have to take a present for the boys, so I think you all will be the best people to choose the gift and bring it for the whole school and that is why I permit you to return school by 7 in the evening. But remember, the gift should be the best and you all take care of yourselves." "Yes miss, we all would be glad to do this job. Right girls?" Bloom said. "Of course." The girls all replied. Now you may leave, thank you."

**Winx- outside the headmistress's office**

" Girls, what do you think we should buy for the girls. I am not good at buying gifts." "Musa's right. Anyways I's the guys work to buy gifts for the girls but here it is vice versa." Stella said. "Whatever it is I thin we must now go out because we may be the only students in the school who are in the school. Rest everyone may have gone out." Tecna said. But she was wrong. A girl was just sitting outside the the school. "Girls isn't she Alicia, the new comer. She looks depressed." Flora went to Alicia and asked, "What's the matter dear? Are you Okay?" "Oh hi girls…what are you all doing here still.?" "We were at the headmistress's office. You fine?" Musa asked. "Oh yeah! I am fine, it was just that everyone went shopping with there friends and I still don't have any friends and I don't even have a partner for the party." Alicia replied. "Well, now you needn't worry about the shopping. You can join us. None of us will mind. Will we?" Flora asked around. When no reply came, she was satisfied and said thank you and went shopping. On the way Alicia asked, " I was wondering, can you guys just suggest me some one with whome I can go out to the ball?" "Well you can choose for yourselves. After shopping we will be going to Red Fountain to see the guys." Stella replied. "But I don't know anyone. I just can't go to anyone and ask 'will you ask me for the ball'. It feels weird. "Girls I think she is right. Anyways a girl can't ask a boy for date." Stella said. "Well about that, you needn't worry. I have a perfect blind date for you. Just be ready the best you can." Musa winked.

**Chapter-3**

**Winx and Alicia at Red Fountain**

"Hey guys, How are you all?" Bloom asked seeing the specialists standing in a corner discussing something. Hearing her voice all the guys turned hastily. "So what were you talking about." Stella asked questioningly. "Uh…oh…nothing really. Just some boyish talk." Brandon said. Riven made a sound which sounded like a grunt. "Boys, it seems as if you are hiding…."Musa tried to finish but was interrupted by Brandon "So is anyone going to introduce us to this pretty lady here?" He said looking towards Alicia. Alicia blushed . "Oops! I forgot! Guys this is Alicia, our new friend and Alicia these are the best and the cutest guys of the whole Red Fountain." Stella said "Yaps! And here they go. This here is Prince Sky. Don't look towards him like that or else Bloom will kill you." Everyone laughed and Bloom and Sky blushed. "Please call me Sky. Nice to meet you." "And this is Brandon. He is Stella's guyShe whispered the last line because she was in no mood for one of Stella's shouting." " Hey pretty. What are you doing this Monday?"

Brandon got hit by Stella "Don't talk like this in front of me my Prince." And this is Helia. Flora and he are gonna be engaged soon. Right?" Flora blushed, "We haven't planned something like that." Helia bowed in front of her, "Welcome." "Trust me, he's got really excellent manners anyways let's proceed." Musa said. "This is Timmy- The genius of the specialists. The guys can do nothing without him and he is…" "Tecna's guy. I can see her flushing cheeks" Alicia finished , smiling. "Hello Alicia." Timmy said. "And this is Riven." Musa completed the introduction looking at Riven for his reaction. Stella said "And don't look at him too. He is Musa's guy." "No he's not. Common go on ask him." Musa blurted out with a challenging nod. "Oh he won't even answer because he only listens to Musa. Right Riven?" Stella asked him. "Uh" was all he said. "Riven, don't be so rude. She's our new friend." Musa scolded. "Uh.. hey!" Riven said. "What did I say? He always listens to Musa." Stella winked. "No, it's not true. We..we..we..are just very good friends." Musa finished. Riven opened his eyes and then closed it again. Then suddenly he saw Musa walking towards Jarald. He frowned but said nothing though he tried his best to hear her conversation with Jarald but was not successful. He stopped trying since he realized everyone was looking at him. "What?" Riven said and then closed his eyes again. Musa came back after some time with a satisfied look on her face. She was in time to see Brandon asking Stella for the ball. " So my Princess, I hereby ask you whether you will be my date for the ball." Brandon asked. "Of course, don't be too formal." Stella replied. Then Sky asked Bloom and then Timmy. The Helia came forward towards Flora and said. "Excuse me. I was just wanting to ask you whether you will accompany me for the ball?" Alicia was impressed by his words and his way of speaking and the way he bowed. "Yeah sure. I would love too." Flora answered blushing as she observed that everyone was looking towards them. Then a smart guy was seen coming towards them. "Here comes Layla' invitation." Brandon said. "Hi Brian." "Hi guys! What's up?" Brian answered smiling. He didn't waste any time and went straight towards Layla held her hands and asked, "Will you come with me to the ball, miss?" "Of course Mister." Layla joked. Saying this he went away satisfied that his mission was accomplished. Now everyone was looking towards Riven. "What? Why do you guys always keep staring at me like this? What am I? A joker?" Riven said and went away. Brandon and Stella discussed and concluded, "Maybe, he is feeling shy. He'll probably ask when they are alone." Musa was depressed even though she expected this. After a little more chatting the girls said good bye and left.

**Chapter-4**

**Riven's POV**

'Why can't I do it as easy as the others. Why am I like this? I can't even ask the girl I love out and I am the only one who has not confessed my feelings for Musa? How sad she must have felt?' walking away from the crowd. 'How sad she must have felt. I know she likes me and I like her too but I just can't tell this to anyone. Damn! I am the best fighter and I can't ask a girl out? Maybe next time I will.'

"Riven,wait up." Okay I don't want the others bugging me about it.

"Hey wait up. Just wondering will you go to the mall with us- you know for the ball-the girls are coming too." Okay, now maybe I'll be able to ask her out "Just call me when you leave."

Now let's get inside the room. Ouch! What a mess it is. I wish Musa would come up again and clean the room again for me. I just can't do this thing. Anyways I think I 'll take a shower.

Uh!! I hate dressing being wet. Anyways let's see what I have in store for me. Homework maybe? Oh no I don't! The school's off! I forgot. Okay maybe I'll just turn on the radio and read this bloody book which Timmy gave me.

Aah!! Finally rest. Hey it's Musa's faviorite song on the radio!! Now where the heck's my guitar note- I don't know whether he plays but it's my fic So let see here it goes!

Titanic Title

Every night in my dreams

I see you I feel you

That is how I know you Go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show

You go on

Near Far wherever you are

I believe that the heart does Go on

Once more you open the door

and you're here I my heart and

My heart will Go on and on

Love can touch us onetime

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till We're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold too

I my life we'll always go on

Near Far wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart and my heart will

Go on and on

You're here there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this wat

You are safe in my heart and

My heart will go on and on


	2. Chapter 5

_**Chapter5**_

_**Alfea:- The winx are getting ready for their party**_

"I bet we will be the prettiest girls in the whole party. After all you all are wearing the dresses of my choice." Stella said.

"Not all." Layla said looking towards Musa. "Hey Musa, why are you not getting ready for the party. You were so excited for this day."

"I am not in a mood to party." Musa replied looking really depressed. She walked out of the room.

"I'll tell you why is she acting weird." Stella said as she went out of the room. "She expected that Riven guy to ask her out and for him she refused nearly 20 cute boys of Red Fountain. He really spoilt her whole night."

"Oh I wish we could help her. It must be hard for her."

Flora said. "Anyways she even spent a lot of money to buy the pretty dress. Let me get a chance and I am going to kill the Riven guy for hurting my friend." Stella said angrily.

"You'll get plenty of time tomorrow at the picnic." Tecna said casually combing her hair. Anyways we are late and I don't really wanna be late and want everyone staring at us –again." Tecna finished.

"Anyways I like to be late." Bloom winked. "Hey does anyone of you know whome did Musa choose for Alicia. She got a really pretty dress for her blind date." Layla asked wearing her gloves.

"Yeah! I wonder whose he. Maybe he can be a second choice for Musa when she really gets tired about this Riven. I mean how can she handle him. He's such a jerk." Stella mumbled.

"Well it's her choice and he really trusts her and we all know that he does care for her though he will never accept this." Flora replied.

They finished dressing and were finally ready to find Musa busy with her ipod and not ready. "Musa. Musa. MUSA!" Layla shouted.

"Ah? Yes? Wow! You all really look so cool. May your evening be spectacular." Musa whispered to herself, "At least better than mine." Sigh.

"What do you mean by 'your evening?' Aren't you coming with us?" Stella said. "Uh..well.. I am not really feeling good so maybe next year." Musa finished.

"What do you mean next…" Stella tried to say but was interrupted by Flora, "Well dear, if you really are not feeling good then I think we will leave. If you need help just give us a call. Good bye and rest." Completing what she wanted to say she dragged Stella out of the room. The others followed.

"What the heck! I was trying to ask her to come with us. Darn!" Stella said. "Common Stella! Can't you see she is upset. How do you think she'll feel there standing alone?" Flora said.

"I think Flora's right too. I think we shoul leave her alone since we know she is never share anything with us. And we are already getting late." Bloom said. "Yeah! Lets leave." Layla sighed, "I quit making her talk."

_Author's note_

THANKS ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

I know this chapter was lame and so was the whole story till now but it is soon gonna turn exciting. Please review because I want to write more only if I have some encouragement from you people. And yes. The dresses in the next chapter is designed by my sister. Thank you very much for reading till now. Thunderangel12


	3. Chapter6

_**Sorry guys I was not able to update because I was having some boyfriend problems. Anyways thanks to **_

_**MiMiTheangel and Cherryll.**_

_**Special thanks to**_

_**MiMiTheangel**_

_**Cherryll**_

_**Sapphire 'moi**_

_**Chibihorsewoman**_

_**Kittyauthor6**_

_**For reviewing 10 things the winx club characters would never say. If any Indian is reading this please contact me. I always wanted to talk to one.**_

_**CHAPTER-6**_

_**Red Fountain.**_

The girls are entering the ball room and are very excited. As soon as they enter the room everyone in the room turns and starts admiring them. Miss Feragonda(thanks MiMi for correction) smiles but it soon disappears as she observes there are only 5 winx and Alicia.

Stella was wearing a yellow V-necked sleeveless gown which had wrinkles near it's neck.She also wore gloves which reached her elbows.

Bloom was wearing a blue stales gown with a slit near the leg. She was also wearing a big necklace and gloves which nearly covered her whole arm

. Flora was wearing a pink one-side sleeve gown which had a ribbon sleeve.

Techna was wearing a purple round necked gown which suited her perfectly. She had purple gloves like Stella.

Layla was wearing a peach coloured gown which was shimmering all over. She was wearing large suspended earing which suited her dark skin and athlete body perfectly.

Alicia had her brown hair open and she was wearing a green dress which had gloves like Bloom.

Everyone just kept starring at them when finally Sky Brandon, Helia, Brian,Timmy and Jarald asked their dates out. The blind which Musa chose for Alicia was Jarald. They both looked awesome together. All was going fine. Everyone was looking happy except one person.

He was searching all over for someone who he assumed was nowhere to be seen. Riven was feeling restless on not finding Musa. He agreed that it was all his fault. Why didn't he ask her out and where is she now. He walked towards where Layla and Brian were dancing and asked Layla where Musa was.

"Why should you care. She is in Alfea probably crying because she expected someone to ask her out and for whome she rejected 20 cute guys of Red Fountain and that guy didn't. She is in Alfea." Layla concluded.

Riven felt like someone had slapped him in his face. He felt like he was the meanest creature. He had no idea what to do now when Brandon came to him and said.

"Why don't you go to Alfea and bring her here. I don't think you should worry about your reputation in love." Saying this he wnt away to Stella leaving Riven thinking.

_**Alfea:- the winx dorm**_

"_What does ne think of himself! He spoilt my whole evening. I won't talk to him in the picnic. God knows why do I always think that he likes me and I like him. I should have said yes to the first guy who asked me out." _Musa was crying in her room. She was really hurt this time. It's been 3 years since they have known each other and they never danced once.

When she was crying to herself when she heard a knock on the door. Musa got up scared and wiped her tears. She silently opened the door when she saw…….


	4. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Alfea:-winx's dorm**_

"Riven!" "What are you doing here?" Musa was shocked.

"Hi, a.. I.. You are coming with me right now?" Riven spit out all together.

"What?" "You want me to go out with you? But where? To the party, not possible!" Musa said angrily.

"Damn! Who cares about a stupid party? Just come with me!" Riven grabbed her wrist and brought her outside Alfea where his wind rider was waiting.

"You want me to get on that?" Musa asked pointing towards the wind rider. "I am not getting on that!" Musa said folding her arms.

"Oh! You are!" Riven again pulled her and made her sit at the back. "Hold on tight." Rivean said.

They drove for a long time. Riven took the rider from somewhere inside the woods. Musa realized that they were nearing Cloud Tower but she was so scared that she didn't say anything. Soon they stopped a little distant away.

"Hey! What a pretty place! I didn't know that a guy like you would know such a place!" Musa said. In front of her was the ending of the lake which joined Alfea and Red Fountain.

" Yeah, I know. But this is the place which caries all my secrets. Whenever I want to say anything to anyone this the place I say everything. Here is the place which has all my secrets." Riven said sitting down with a support from an enormous tree.

Musa followed and sat a little distance away. She never saw this Riven before though she knew he was loner just like her. That he couldn't help the way he behaved. He didn't knew what he was thinking. Musa was thinking looking toward Riven and she realized he looked cuter from this angle.

She quickly stopped herself from looking at him. She knew he had a dark past too. He was a loner. She wanted to help him but couldn't. There was silence for nearly 15 minutes when Riven spoke.

"You know! This place is my faviorite place and no one knows about it. This place is the real Riven. I know you must have got hurt when I didn't ask you out but I can't really help it. I can't trust anyone though I want to. I have a responsibility and I have to work hard. I don't know but I think I want to tell you about my past. But I don't know why." Riven said.

Musa said, "You can trust me but I don't really want to force you to tell me about it. I know you are a good person inside and I want you to express what you feel freely. You always are dominated by others because you don't show them what you are. Will you listen to me? Be yourself. Sometimes I cannot help hating you too but I trust you."

"Right, I should tell someone about everything and I will. My mother left me and my sister when I was 13. My sister was just 5 then. My dad is a person who always used to drink. I was always in support of my mother and I always thought that she is always there when I needed her until she left me and Rachel. And she did it because of money. She married another man because of money. She forgot all about me and Rachel and I was 13 and now I grew my sister up. Today she is 11 and is studying in a boarding school. I want her to grow up into a good person. Every Saturday I do whole day work and everyday I work for the evenings and always after school. Only so that I can educate my sister and I want her to study in Alfea. I can't trust anyone. Idon't want to." Riven closed his eyes.

Musa was crying. She went to Riven and hugged him and said, "I am always with you. Before hearing about you I thought that I am the most unlucky person. I want to meet Rachel Riven. Please."

"You will. That's a promise. And this time I will keep my promise." Riven said.

I just hope that you like it. All who reads it please review. Thunderangel12


	5. Chapter 8

I promise that this is not going to be as lame as the past chapters. My special thanks to:-

MiMiThe angel

Cherryll

Musariven

10 things the winx characters would never say

MiMiTheangel

Cherryll

sapphire.' Moi.

Chibi Hoarsewoman

Kittyauthor6

April-twinkle

_**Chapter-8 During the picnic**_

**The girls are waiting outside the school.**

"I wonder why Alicia did not want to come?" Layla asked. "Do you know about it anything, Musa?" Musa came into senses hearing her name. She was thinking about her past night with Riven. She was really worried about him. She shook her head and said, "I know nothing about Alicia." Musa replied though she looked doubtful. Layla realized that she was hiding some thing from them but seeing that she was worried about something she didn't ask. The winx were deep in conversation when the specialists arrived.

"Hey girls, Are you ready for the picnic?" Sky asked. "Of course we are ready. We are always ready for fun." Stella said excitedly. Musa was searching for Riven. He came out and looked normal. Musa said, "Hi Riven." Riven smirked. The girls all turned to look at Musa. "I thought you were not talking to him." Stella asked. "Uh.. There is not such a matter." Musa replied.

"So all the ladies are requested to get in. We are leaving in 3 minutes exactly." Sky said. Riven and Sky took place in there driving places. For a long time they just flew and flew. Stella had already fallen asleep. After a long time they came to a stop. Stella woke up suddenly and said, " Please don't take my clothes. They are mine." Everyone laughed and Stella blushed.

When the girls came out they saw that it was a jungle. "Do you guys think that we are gonna party her?" Bloom asked looking around. Timmy cleared his throat and said, "To reach the picnic spot we will have to walk for sometime." Everyone agreed because of the excited look on the boys faces. It was 9 am by now. For about I hour they walked and then Stella said, "Guys I am hungry and tired. We have been walking for about an hour." "Stella's right. I think we should rest and have our breakfast now." Tecna said. Everyone sat down eating when Layla realized that Riven and Musa are missing. "Hey where are Musa and Riven?" "They must be in a corner having romance. Anyways Riven does know the way and Musa is safe with Riven." Brandon said. Everyone resumed eating but layla said to herself I doubt the last part.

After half and hour of walking Riven decided to change his way and reach the place alone. As he changed his way Musa followed him. After sometime Riven realized that he was being followed. He turned around and saw Musa walking after him casually. "Why do you always need to follow me? Why are you so stuck up?" Riven asked Musa. Musa was angry on him for saying so, so she said, "Riven, I am worried about you." "You don't need to worry about me and stop following me." Riven said. By now Musa was not able to control his anger and so she said, "Fine! Now you go my way and I'll go my way." Saying so she turned back and slowly disappeared from Riven's sight. Riven said to himself, 'What have I done? Where will she go alone in this dark woods?'

"What does he think of himself. I was just worried about him. That pervert! How dare he insult me?" Musa was walking around when she realized that she didn't know this wood. She got scared but continued walking. After some time she realized that she was being followed. She turned around thinking that it was Riven and saw brown eyes starring at her. She said, "You…. AAAhhhhAhhhhhh!!!


	6. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for updating late but I was ill. Now I am better. But still thank you faithful readers and reviewers. I am sorry I was not able to reply to any of your reviews, I was really sick. This chapter is only for MiMiTheangel. Even if you didn't like this fi so far you have gotcha read Tired by MiMiTheangel. So let's continue.

_**Chapter-9:- During the picnic-2**_

Musa turned around that it was Riven who was following her but saw two brown eyes starring at her. "You!... AHAHAHAHAHAH"

Riven was again cursing himself for letting Musa go alone in the dark woods. For a few seconds he thought of following her but then he realized he could not afford to see the dangerous Musa's angry face. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard a shriek somewhere not far.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" He stopped hearing the scream and said, "MUSA!!!" He ran towards the sound. He came closer but could not find the direction from which the sound came. He stood there helpless, "MUSA! WHERE ARE YOU?MUSA!!!" There was no reply to be heard. He still ran helplessly.

He didn't know whether he was moving in the same direction. After what seemed a whole week he saw a patch of red moving. He ran in that direction. There she was near a small pond but she looked as if she didn't knew where she was going. He ran after her, "Musa/ Look where are you going. Hey! Wait up"

"Riven?" He heard her call his name. She sounded weak. She was weak. As he neared towards her he saw it. She was drenched in blood. All over her body was- just blood. He ran towards her and caught her in time. She was falling. There she was in his arms but was not conscious or was she even-alive?

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the same reddish eyes starring at her. "Musa? A..rre you okay?" Riven's voice was shaky. Musa replied, "I am sorry Riven" and she closed her eyes. Her breath stopped. Riven was stunned.

He heard Brandon say somewhere behind but farther away, "Didn't I say the two were having there own personnel picnic?" "Brandon! Look Musa!" Stella and the girls came running towards them and saw Musa dead in Riven's arm. "I could not save her. Can't I protect anyone?"

_**After 5 years- 30**__**th**__** may(Musa's birthday)**_

_The winx and the specialists have graduated and Stella and Brandon are married. Riven never dated anyone after the incident. She never talked to a girl again. He was a loner again. On 30__th__ May he remembered Musa every year. He told his little sister who was 16 now and was studying in Alfea stories about Musa. This year his sister told him to take him to Musa's city Melody. He agreed. _

Riven was trying to figure out how to take Rachel to Melody when he remembered about Stella. She could do that for him. She could open a porthole for them. The next day they both set out to Solaria to talk to the king and the queen there. Upon reaching there the guards opened the door without any questions knowing Riven as a close friend.

"Riven! What a surprise! It's your first visit in 3 years!" Brandon said and came down to meet him from his throne. "Hullo Riven. Who is this pretty girl here?" Stella pointed towards Rachel. "This is my little sister." Riven said. "No time for introductions. Stella I came here to seek your help. Can you open a porthole for me and Rachel to Melody?" Stella looked towards Brandon. It was the first time he wanted to talk about anything related to Musa.

Stella did as she was told. Rachel held tight to Riven. She was really scared(who wouldn't). Finally they touched the ground. Not far were people assembled together waiting for someone. "Brother, I think they are waiting for their princess. Can we see her?" They both stood there and watched the princess.

When the princess came out Riven's jaw dropped open. He saw the same blue-black hair. The same blue eyes and the same cute face. The only difference was that she looked matured. Riven just stared after her. It was no one but his Musa.

I hope you liked it. The next update may take time because it will be the last chapter. Please you have been real brave to tolerate my story till here. There's just one more left. Hold on tight please. And yes I'll be updating the 3rd chapter of 10 things the winx would never say soon. Thunderangel12


	7. Secrets revealed

Hey readers. So I guess the last chapter is up finally. I hope you liked it. I am really depressed as my marks went down to 91. Ugh! Whatever!. My mood is definitely affecting the story. I don't own winx but I do own the poem in the end.

_**Chapter-10**_

_**Mysteries revealed**_

Riven's jaw dropped open upon watching the princess because it was none other than his Musa. He just could not control himself and shouted, "MUSA!". He got a thousand glares from the people of Melody. "Who dared called our future queen by her name?" A middle aged man came out from the crowd.

"Calm down my people. Who is the one who called me? Do you want something from me?" Musa's sweet voice said. When the crowd separated and revealed Riven and Rachel, Musa was shocked. "It can't be." She said shaking her head. It was clear from her expressions that she didn't expect any of her friends here after so many years.

The Queen-to-be is sitting on her throne. And in front of her were Riven and Rachel. Beside Musa, an old woman, possibly her grandma was sitting on a higher throne. Behind Musa was standing no one other than Alicia. She was wearing a pink gown and had her head bend down.

"Musa! You have gotta explain me everything." Riven blurted out after a long silence. Rachel was staring at her brother. He never shouted since years and she could see he was hurt. "Calm down boy! You are talking to the princess of Melody. Use your manners." Musa's grandma said. Musa took a deep breath and started.

"At first, I would like Alicia to take Rachel away and provide her with anything she wants." Alicia took Rachal out with a yes from Riven. "Riven I am sorry. Not only to you but everyone else. That night when you told me to buzz off, I was walking when I felt someone behind me. It was Alicia. She is my personal maid and is not less than my sister. She told me that my father passed away and now I was to take over."Riven could see tears weld up in her eyes. She continued, "When I reached here I came to know that grandma will train for some years and then I had to take over. I agreed. When I asked why to kidnap me from there I was told that it was secret that I ever existed or else any of our enemy might come and kill me. I was told that this secret will be told once my training was complete. And here I am with my training complete." Musa looked really sad. Her loneliness could be seen in her eyes.

"Tell me. Who was the one who was killed that night? She looked just like you. Did you kill someone to save yourself?"Riven asked calmly. "No Riven. No one was harmed. It was my clone. I think you have forgotten we are fairies." Musa smiled in spite of her sadness.

Riven didn't knew what to do. He had suffered a lot because of her but still the joy of getting her back was much more. "A..Musa? Can we..a..talk about something?" Riven asked. "Gramma, please can we talk?" Her grandma gave her a look and said before leaving. "Don't forget Musa the law of ruling melody."

Musa looked even sadder after her grandma's word. "What is it Riven?" Musa asked turning to her old self. "I know I never said this before. But I really mean it. Not because you are a princess but because I always wanted to say this but when I lost you it was like a part of me has been taken away." Musa smiled as she knew what was coming. "Speak away Riven." But Musa looked a little sad.

_**The people of Melody were not allowed to marry anyone but someone from there kingdom only.That day Riven asked Musa to Marry her but she denied it as she decided duty first. From that day Riven just disappeared and left her sister's responsibility to Musa. Rachel studied under Musa's guidance and became a very good fairy. She fell in love with Musa's younger brother Prince Marco and when Musa came to know that both of them love each other she decided to take a decision. **_

"My people. After the interruption we faced 2 years ago when I agreed to be the queen I took a decision which my brother doesn't mind. I want my little brother prince Marco to marry my old friend's sister Rachel and lead a happy life. Today I declare a new law. Anyone in this kingdom can marry anyone they like without any fear. Thank You." There was too much of clapping and cheering for the young and beautiful Queen who forgot her love for the welfare of her people. As she turned and entered her room she said to no one in common, "I don't know where you disappeared Riven but I always loved you and always will. I am sorry for what I have done but Riven, today I promise you one thing- Your sister is safe with me."She cried.

There inside

When my heart silently cried

Because you were someone

For whome I waited

And still wished you would come.

I was standing here when you left

All alone in this world

And I am still standing there

But the only thing that hurts me is

That you're not here

I still don't know who to trust

Everything around me is fake

My life is a total rust

And I so much wished

If only I could wake

And here I am

And I am still waiting

I remember when you once

Asked me about that "Who?"

And today I say, "It's only you."

'And I miss you."

I don't know why but I decide to give it a tragic ending. I know it was a lame chapter but there was no way I could do better. If you can give me any other way of writing tell me and I'll replace this chapter. Thunderangel12


End file.
